Daughter of Darkness
by J.R. Nels
Summary: Christine and Erik's daughter is confined to her father's dark world. The only memory she has of her mother was the day she was murdered. But when she tries to find out more of her secret past,will it be her ruin? Sequel to A Time for Second Chances. R&R!


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven' t updated any of my stories in like, forever. I was lenting and then after that I just went through a big move **_**and**_** my play. So life has been crazy. This is a new idea I got when I was watching a random movie that was entirely irrelevant… I hope you guys like it! It is the sequel to my story, **_**A Time for Second Chances, **_**which I haven't finished yet. If you have not read it yet, I recommend it. Enjoy!**

**8888888888888888888**

_**Prologue:**_

_That comforting feeling washed over me as I felt arms lift me up and pull me close. My momma put her head covering over her hair and mouth, and stepped into the sandy outside world. She buried my face into her shoulder, humming a gentle tune that she always hummed. When I asked, she told me it was a special song between her and papa._

"_Where are we going mommy?" _

" _To visit your papa at work in the palace. The shah sent your father an invitation saying, 'Erik and family is requested at the shah's table.' It's a great honor, you see."_

"_Who's the shah, momma?"_

_The woman with the sweet voice chuckled. "It's who your papa works for. He's the King of Persia. Your father is one of his right hand men."_

"_Oh, alright." _

_Next thing I remember I was sitting in some sort of airy room that smelled of incense and spices. Curtains made of silk and dyed in beautiful different colors fluttered in the courtyard from the breeze. A few monkeys jumped about, jewels around their ankles. I sat on a pillow next to my mother, who took off her head covering and smiled down at me, brown curls spilling down her back. Her smile… that's what I remember the most about that night. About her in general. How happy she always was… She always looked so happy. Until it ended._

_A great procession of uniformed men prefaced the entrance of a great, fat man with a grand turban and robes, along with my father beside him. My mother stood and bowed low, showing respect, and I followed her lead_

"_You may rise." _

_We did so and then sat back down on the cushion. Papa gave momma that look he always did, the one that made his mismatched blue eyes twinkle. Then he winked at me as he sat next to the shah. "Aria, Christine."_

_Momma nodded at him. They weren't aloud to show too much affection before the shah. Everything was quiet and uncomfortable for a moment, then the shah looked at my father. _

"_Erik, you know this has been coming for a long time now. I told you to become more efficient, but you didn't listen. Now you will have to pay."_

_Papa grew tense. "What do you-"_

_Suddenly Papa's arms were seized by two strong soldiers. I felt strong, harsh arms roughly pull me up and prevent me from moving. When I opened my eyes, momma was being pulled by her hair and pinned down. Everything moved in slow motion. She screamed and papa went crazy, thrashing all different ways, but it was no use. "Christine!" He cried, voice cracking with emotion. "Let her go, by God, please let her go! I'll do anything! Just please, please let my wife go!" _

"_Momma!" I screamed, hot tears falling down my face. The shah walked up to her, slowly, as a horrid grin spread across his obese face. _

"_Commence." He said in that ugly voice._

" _No! Momma! Leave her alone you fat, horrible man!" I screamed._

_His smile faded to a scowl and he walked up and slapped me straight across the face, but I didn't feel it. I needed to help momma, who had a sword held up against her stomach. _

" _Do NOT lay a FINGER on my child." Papa said in a booming voice. "Or my wife."_

_The shah ignored him. " Kill her." _

_I turned away as the blade plunged into my mother's stomach. I was suddenly dropped to the floor and papa was released as the shah left laughing, his men trailing behind._

_I ran up to mamma and wrapped my arms around her, laying my head on her breast, trying to hear a heartbeat. Papa quickly scooped her up and put me on his back, breaking into a sprint. He didn't stop until we reached a clump of trees, where he gently put my mother down. I saw now that his whole body trembled with sobs and tears flowed down his face so bad he had to take his mask off. "Oh Christine, my love, Erik is sorry… so sorry."_

_My mother suddenly lifted a weak hand to his face, stroking it. "It's alright, love. I-it wasn't your f-f-fault. I love you, Erik. I don't regret a thing. I-I-I'll never forget th-the music of the night… So please don't either. Just t-take care of Aria, and make sure she knows I love her with my whole heart. Never l-let her for-forget me. Fill her life with beautiful music… o-our music. And tell Laycee I love her."_

_Papa pulled her close. "I will. I swear."_

"_I love you, Angel." Momma whispered._

"_Oh Christine. You know I'll always love you." They kissed gently. I quietly walked up and joined my parent' s embrace. She kissed my hair. _

" _I love you too, bird." She smiled weakly. _

" _I love you Momma."_

_And she passed in our arms._

I stopped writing and closed my notebook, irritated. Why was this the only memory I had of my mother? This scene played through my head all the time. Most of it was blurry… I don't even remember why we were where we were. And I never asked papa of Momma… too hard of a subject for him. But I had to find out somehow. I was going to find out somehow.

**88888888888888888**

**Hope y'all like it! Please R&R!**


End file.
